The VIRTUES OF MANHOOD
by Elpis of Hope
Summary: This short story is not for the faint of heart. Storyline: Some virtues are simply to important to be just given away. ** This is my birthday gift to Yumemakura- belated- and Delos13! Happy Birthday Ladies!


_**WARNING: This Story is not for the Faint of Heart! NC17 (need I say more) :}**_

_**The Virtues of Manhood**_

_In the Prince's Apartments, - 336 BC_

Alexander paced impatiently in his apartments. He kept a steady eye concentrating on the two iron braziers burning on each side of his room. He trembled with rage. The words of his mother echoed in his mind, "_You must produce an heir_"…"_You must marry before leaving for Persia". _Zealously, the Prince had argued with the Queen, for hours over his position on the matter. By all the Gods, he would not be dictated like a mere servant. He would choose his own lovers and most certainly would marry when he was ready. But his mother held firm to her convictions. With his father's new wife pregnant again, the Queen was fervently pressing the urgency of Alexander's "duties". She had been vigorous in illustrating the importance of preserving the status of the "first family". To the Prince's dismay, he understood the truth in his mother's words. He was all too familiar, with his own firsthand knowledge, of his dwindling influence in Court. Over the past months, it was apparent that he, along with his mother and sister's, nobility statuses in the royal household were being viciously relegated by the kin of his father's new wife. There was no question that their decline in familial authority had been the direct result of the King's new bride's uncle, Attalus. The _bastard_ general held no restraint in publicly disregarding Alexander's legitimacy as the "heir apparent". To make matters worse, the old snake had found a listening ear with his father. It was a matter of time before Alexander and his mother would be consigned to the "faceless" members of the King's vastly growing family. How Alexander loathed the goat faced general. He would see to it himself at the first opportunity to kill the man for retribution, for his own humiliation and exile. But he would bide his time until the right moment, perhaps when the field rat returned from the Black Sea.

The entry of servants into his apartments alerted the Prince out of his daze. He gave them little regard as the two male slaves turned his bed and brought in a tray of wine. Alexander walked towards an open window to kneel on the sill as a slave offered him a bowl of wine. He looked out into the evening sky reflecting further on his earlier conversation with his mother.

_Early that day, _

"My son… you must heed to my warnings" Olympias in a controlled tone staring over her cup at the young prince. Her imprudent son who laid across from her on a large divan. Alexander barely gave her a glance as he continued looking of the ceiling, "Wed a Macedonian wife and secure your line Alexander…" The last words shuddered dread and frustration through the Prince's body. He made not effort to conceal a heavy growl of annoyance. He laid there silently ignoring his mother's suggestions, when a flash of knowledge crossed his mind and he suddenly gained clarity, insight to his mother's insistence. The true purpose of this conversation was not for his benefit but of that of his mother's own insecurities and self doubt. With newfound eyes, he understood his mother's true personal dilemma. The Army was set to move out in a before the next full moon for Persia taking Alexander and the King away from Macedonia. But before departing for the coast of Anatolia, and if the rumors of court were correct, his father had plans to divorce his mother and send her back to Epirus. The relocation of his mother from Court would also result in the demise of his own position. Should his father's new bride bear him a son, then what would be of his station as heir? Alexander immediately swung his legs over and sat bewildered and confused. All of his mother's concerns were making Alexander's head spin, but far worse they were becoming his own. "To Hades!" he cursed in frustration. Abruptly, he leaped up off the couch to briskly brush pass his mother, who sat ridged on her seat scrutinizing her son. The Prince gripped his hands to his side restraining himself to not lose control. He was desperate to smash his fist onto the walls. He needed to get a hold of his emotions and think clearly of the situation. The burdens thrown at him by his mother reverberated throughout his mind and body, "_Needed an heir, needed to maintain the status as first son; needed to prepare for Persia; needed to marry; need to give up Hephaestion!"_

"Aggh!" screamed Alexander as he continued to pace around his mother's room fighting the thoughts pounding in the Prince's mind like large boulders discharged from his father's catapult. He shook his head in agitation. Only with his mother would Alexander find himself doubting his relationship with his father, his place and his own legitimacy as the heir to the throne. Was he not the only worthy son? Had he not proven his valor, his leadership skills and bravery at Chaeronea? Yet the recent debacle of the _Caria_ affair sat fresh in the forefront of his mind and of his current insecurities. He was well aware that a deep ravine had been created with his relationship with the King. Were he to give any credence towards the gossips of court, his father had sought to bring him to Persia only to keep a close eye on him, or far worse as a means to have his own son murdered on the battlefield.

His mother stood to approach her son, "Let me send Callixena to you!" calmly offered Olympias, undaunted by her son's troubled demeanor, "She would be experienced and of course discreet." Alexander moved away from his mother before she could place a hand on his shoulder. The Queen sighed, "At the very least my son, lay with this woman if only to familiarize yourself with the female form." She then spoke softly, in an almost tender, maternal tone, "We must put to rest the gossip of you detesting the girls and your apparent infatuation for the Athenian friend of yours." She then straightened her posture, "My son, there are those who mock you as an _androgyno_. No _true_ son of Philip can be seen as weak and infertile."

"I have no concern for the delirious tales of the scorned women of Court" blasted Alexander breaking his silence, now incensed at his mother's continued ignorance. "There is more to being a King than bedding every whore within reach"

"I know of your virginity Alexander" blurted Olympias ignorant towards her son's anger. She held her convictions in check and maintained a stern expression, "You must not travel to Persia without producing an heir!"

The Prince had enough. How dare she attempt to use his sexual predilection against him. She knew nothing of his personal desires and of his loves. Indeed, he wanted to give himself to another. His mind had been made up several weeks ago to do so. He could no longer remain chaste to his passions. Even the son of Zeus could indulge to the needs of the body. There was no weakness in yielding to the wanton desires of his heart. Did not Achilles love Patroclus, as did Hercules with Hylas and Apollo with Hyacinth? Surely, Alexander's propensity for a virtuous manhood, of a life of chastity and celibacy could be given exception. However, the issue remained as to whether or not he could express this vulnerability to the one person he loved above all others. Of course, the Prince convinced himself, Hephaestion did in fact reciprocate the same desire. Especially now, with all of the Prince's comrades banished, Hephaestion was his only remaining friend in Court. But then again, Hephaestion was all Alexander ever needed among his peers. He was his closest confident, most loyal friend and dare he admit, the only person he loved, truly loved, unconditionally, selflessly. For almost a whole season, the Prince had wished to confess the truth of his feelings. It had been a tortuous, internal battle waging within his heart. Dare he act reckless and disclose his love to only be condemned with the loss of a valued friendship or do so and be rewarded with an immeasurable gift beyond his youthful imagination? Never had he known fear, but then again, never had he risked losing his heart. In truth, Alexander would prefer death than face the future alone without Hephaestion by his side.

"Alexander heed to my warnings. You must produce an heir" once more exclaimed his mother as her words brought the Prince back to reality, "Think of your future and of your…"

"My future is in the hands of the Gods." cut Alexander. "Am I not the son of Zeus? If what you say is true mother, why disgrace myself and spawn a bastard son with some servant of yours, by a girl I do not love." He curtly replied, as he ceased his pacing to glare at his mother, "I would leave no child of mine to you Mother; one to be left behind defenseless and vulnerable to your manipulations." The young prince pivoted back to walk away from his mother. Frustrated, he made his way quickly towards the door, but before reaching the entryway, he stopped. "Have you no compassion for my thoughts on this matter? Or has your contempt towards your husband voided your heart of any love?"

A bitter hollow laughter echoed the room. "Love? Love!" spat out the Queen, "Love makes men weak. It is but a ruse conjured by _Eris_ to make men believe in hope, of happiness, in finding one life partner. I have seen first hand the heartache and disappointment love creates."

"Then you have loved foolishly Mother." He turned sharply with a fierce look then his expression relaxed with a sigh, "I no longer believe your lies. I now know what true love means and by all the Gods, I will not squander the gift given to me."

"Your dreams of legends and of Homer will not make you a King, Alexander" hissed Qlympias with hard eyes locked on her only son, "I will send for Callixena to you tonight to tend to you. By _Dionysus_ you will lose your virginity this night. The time has come for you to perform your duty and produce an heir."

Alexander stood frozen at the door concealing his trembling hands. "Good Night Mother!"

His mother spoke once more in a dangerous tone that bartered no defiance, "Refuse me Alexander and dismiss my request" Qlympias spoke slowly and in a threatening voice, "I will see to it by morning your precious Hephaestion is banished and sent away from Pella at whatever means necessary"

The Prince faltered only briefly as he stepped out the doors. "Do what you must Mother!" sneered Alexander, his eyes wide with anger and hate, "Harm Hephaestion mother and damn the furries, you will not live the day through." He then turned over his shoulder, "Do not tempt the Gods Mother!" He then held his head high unwilling to show any further reaction and silently strode out of his mother's rooms.

0000000000000000

_Several hours later, - Back at the Prince's Apartments, _

Alexander swiftly walked nervously back and fort across the middle of his apartments focused on the main doors. He should not be in his rooms waiting for this hetaera. The strains and pressures weighing on his shoulder took their toll on the young prince as he tittered on the verge of sublime rage or depression. He was overwhelmed and needed to gain some self control. Alexander knew well enough he needed to restrain his urge to act out carelessly and senselessly.

Exasperated, Alexander sat crumbled in a foul mood on a nearby couch with his hands enveloping his aching head. He closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves and ease his breathing. Yet with all his efforts, he could not silence the haunting words of his early morning conversation with his mother. He needed to find Hephaestion. But Alexander knew he could not endanger his friend's life. The Prince would not risk the wrath and insanity of his mother upon his friend. His mother's hordes would be watching his rooms to ensure that he laid with the courtesan sent to him. Surely he could spend one night with a whore to protect his friend. Had he not sworn devoted loyalty to his friend till death and beyond? Of course one roll in the bed with a complete stranger would not change his love for Hephaestion. At the very least, it would appease his mother and bring peace. One night with the whore would finally cease his mother's constant nagging on the matter of his "manhood."

Alexander was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a door open. He turned to late to see where the noise had come from. He searched around the dimly light room for some clue. Gradually, the sweet smell of lavender filled the room. In the shadow, the Prince saw a tall silhouette with flowing long hair move in the corner near his bed. "To Hades, his mother's whore had arrived," thought the Prince in sudden disgust, "Apollo's Balls!" Alexander could feel his heart race and a knot tighten in his stomach. Then a wave of guilt clouded his soul, he could not go through with this without feeling he had betrayed his friend. Alexander loved Hephaestion! Should not his first time be with the man he loved, and held above all others?

"Zeus' Cock!" he muttered to himself as he leaped to his feet. With renewed confidence, Alexander had arrived to a decision. He looked out aimlessly into the faintly lit room, "I have no need for you Mistress Callixena. I will see to it that you are paid." announced the Prince. "Leave, as I will manage on my own tonight." Alexander had no need for his mother's high-priced Thessalian courtesan. He had decided to seek out his friend and share his company instead.

The Prince pivoted away from his couch to head towards the main doors. As he took a step forward, Alexander was held back by a firm grip to his shoulder. "And what exactly do you plan to do on your _own_?" teased a deep male voice from behind him, "I do believe what is expected of you this night requires at the very least two participants."

Alexander stood motionless as he immediately recognized the musky scent and laughing voice. He would always come to know when his other half was present. He slowly turned around. The subtle smell of lavender and rich wine overwhelmed Alexander's senses. He looked up to see the outline of the taller man before him. With the light of the oil lamps illuminated from behind, the Prince could clearly make out the physical build of his dear friend. Alexander smiled as he came to recognize Hephaestion's shoulder length wavy hair, his broad shoulder, and radiating eyes.

"Phai!... what? How?"

"I had heard you were to become a man tonight!' replied a soothing voice barely suppressing his humor as he emerged from the darkness of the room, "I could not idly stand back and have my gift taken by …."

"A whore!"

"By someone other than me." He stepped up before the Prince with a wide grin, "But it would appear that you have the situation well at hand. On your own you say? Perhaps I should go."

"Your gift!" Alexander gripped his friend in place inquiring Hephaestion to elaborate further. His expression held both disbelief blended with hope. He looked up at his friend finally atone to the meaning of the words, "Phai.. do you mean…" he breathed out in a slow whisper.

Hephaestion's expression became serious, "I love you Alexander and… and … if you will have me. I wish to give my…." Hephaestion bit his lip as he looked across the room as if startled by some noise, "I wish for you to be _my_ first as well."

Words escaped the Prince as he looked up at the anticipation and passion beaming over Hephaestion's face. His friend's expressions mirrored that of his own. Alexander wanted this, need to be with Hephaestion as one, as lovers. The Prince looked up and anxiously placed a hand on Hephaestion chest, grasping at the soft material of his chiton. He clenched a fist into the fabric and closed the gap between them. It was clumsy and rushed but their mouths connected instantly. They quickly feasted on one another like young Spartans finally home from the _Krypteia. _Hands reached over and across, tugging and pulling desperately, frustrated by the difficulties of the soft linen of their plain chiton. After a few moments, their efforts resulted in only a broken pin and a torn hem. It was Hephaestion who finally pulled away to take a step back. Keeping his eyes on his friend, he yanked off his chiton over his head in one fluid movement. Alexander stood in awe, at the stunning real-life Ardonis standing before him. Although, he had seen Hephaestion nude before in the gymnasium or in the bathes; tonight held exception. Alexander possessed a whole new prospective perhaps driven by an obsessive form of appreciation, but tonight, his friend was divinely, beautiful. Hephaestion was all man with his broad shoulders, arms curled with defined muscles, a chest rippled with a mountainous terrain of strength and the long legs that were acutely proportioned to the rest of his body. At 19, the Prince's friend was now more man than boy. Alexander stood in admiration marveling over Hephaestion's well sculpted body. Startled out of his gaze, the Prince regained his composure, and tore off his own chiton ripping off the last pin that held over his right shoulder.

For a brief interlude, the only sound filtering within the two boys were their heavy breathing and fidgeting eagerness. They stood silently taking in the sight of each other, absorbing the idea of what they were about to do.

"Are you certain?" asked Alexander losing his confidence as he watched Hephaestion tug his lower lip with his upper teeth as he stared absently above the Prince, "I hold no obligation towards you… if you… feel otherwise."

As if awoken from a dream, Hephaestion refocused his attention at his friend. "Feel otherwise? I will have you know great efforts had been made to get me here tonight." Smiled the older youth, "Although Nickas may believe himself as the richer beneficiary of my labors. I had sent Callixena to him tonight."

"What? … How?"

His friend smiled roguishly as he quickly explained, "To have your guards as fellow companions' helps matters, of course there is also the false message sent to your courtesan to meet you in the Northern section of the palace." Hephaestion's face blushed, "Well you know how Nickas, prides in resembling himself after you. I would imagine in a faintly lit room, he would be able to pass as the Prince."

"Sweet Aphrodite!" nodded the Prince in amusement, "Who would have thought…"

"Lets just hope Nickas is smart enough to dismiss Callixena before morning light… or all this effort will be for not."

"I doubt this evening could be viewed as anything but wasteful, irregardless of whether Nickas proves to be clever or not." The Prince tilted his head and leaned closer, "Now to the task at hand. You did come here tonight for a reason, Phai?"

The voice that whispered his name, breathing against his ear inflamed him. Hephaestion licked his lips and without responding hauled Alexander's waist and drew them together. They crashed against each other. The heat created was instant as they pressed in closer, aligning themselves chest to chest, stomach to stomach, and lips to lips. They kissed hard, tongues fighting for dominance and as the heat between them increased so did the lower region of their bodies.

They conducted themselves with more passion and awkwardness than finesse. They were boys on the verge of manhood. Their bodies and rationale could only be dictated by carnal need, of a confirmation of love built upon an undeniable friendship and faith. Alexander pulled an eye open to gauge their surroundings. Upon assessing their position, and like any well trained leader, he guided his man towards his goal, a place of glory. Slowly without breaking the momentum of their kisses, Alexander directed his friend back towards the edge of his bed.

Hephaestion's eyes suddenly opened wide as he felt the back of his knees fold and quickly found himself collapsed atop of the bed. Landing on his elbows, Hephaestion leaned up as he laid across out on the bed staring at his friend. Alexander stood looming over him with his head cocked to the side concentrating on his friend, as if determining the most tactical approach for his attack. The gesture for dominance made a quiver race through Hephaestion's spine down to his groin.

The Prince stood silent adoring the god lying on his bed. He gawked at the man before him mesmerized. He could instantly feel his passion amplified as he focused at the throbbing erection tapping on Hephaestion's stomach, seeping with anticipation.

Feeling a slight breeze of the stillness of the room, and coupled with his friend's lost gaze suddenly rehashed Hephaestion's insecurities. He lifted himself up by the elbows again, "I …hmmm.. are you…?" whispered Hephaestion shifting off the bed feeling now embarrassed, "I can leave and call forward the…"

"No!" exclaimed Alexander as he crawled atop his friend to straddle him and lock his knees. The hard and warm body beneath him ignited him further. He stared at his lover and without breaking eye contact; he leaned down trailing small tender kisses up Hephaestion chest, neck and lips. "You are all I want… you alone do I love… my Patroclus".

Smiling with relief, Hephaestion pushed his head back to gain a better view of his friend, "Love, Alexander? This is a declaration held only to your gods… or to your mother." Teased the young auburn haired youth, "How can you be certain what it is you feel for me… for us is love? Did not your mother demand you spend this night with Callixena?"

The Prince snuggled down towards Hephaestion ear, tugging it playfully with his teeth, "How can you question the Gods, Phai? You will be my first, last and forever love. No other will hold my heart, nor could I be swayed by another." He sat up attentively, "Never should you doubt my love for you!"

Hephaestion sucked in a startled breath and sat up slightly, taking in Alexander's words. He felt the sting of tears forming as he struggled to blink them away. He'd show no emotions and dismissed his fear of the future. He understood well enough Alexander's high esteem for personal discipline and honor. Hephaestion would not falter in his own insecurities especially in this most intimate and vulnerable moment. Instead, he pulled Alexander down by the neck and wrapped a leg around his friend's thigh. Hephaestion drew his new lover in. The time had come to finally converge their souls and body as one. This act would forever solidify and confirm to those who should enter into their lives or into their beds later. All future lovers would come to understand their place and realize that the bond and commitment forged this night would forever be unpenetratable. This first act of love would never be replicated or usurped by any other lover, spouse or enemy.

Alexander moaned in the kiss as he shifted his smaller body over his friend. He easily laid full length atop Hephaestion, now intent on gaining a better hold to devour his friend's mouth. He pressed his tongue between the soft lips. Working his hand down Hephaestion's body, Alexander meshed their bodies together, tighter and closer tracing ever contour of the firm body below him. Soon instincts took hold and their passion began to dictate their movements. Each was feeling the new sensations that wrung from this new adventure and discovery of their newfound relationship. Alexander shifted slowly up as his friend pushed up and no time the friction of their hard erections rubbing against each. The burning tingle that surged through their bodies as they grew sensitive and immersed into the feelings of their bare skin engulfed and transformed their childhood infatuation into a deep mature emotion. Hephaestion thrust further up as the nerves of his thick firm rigid muscle tightened against him. He needed more contact and began rubbing against the Prince's own erection until his testicles pulled closer to his body feeling his release become imminent. Then Alexander glided a hand in between their bodies to grab hold of his friend's erection. The Prince tugged and stroked Hephaestion's into a rhythm. Slowly he moved his swollen lips down Hephaestion's stomach descending to his waist and over the crease of the naval. He continued downward until he was kneeling between two strong legs. For a moment, Alexander was struck motionless. His friend barely held back a whimper as he raised his head to stare at Alexander concentrating on him, like a strategic leader determining out his battle plan. Hephaestion's erection began to twitch and leak from the tip. The Prince smiled and moistened his lips as he looked up at his friend. Hephaestion followed every movement Alexander made with bated breath. Without releasing his hold of the hard muscle in his hand, the Prince pressed his lips to the head, and then opened his mouth to engulf his lover's erection. Hephaestion eyes widened and his face grew flush as the sudden sensation overwhelmed him. He reveled in the warmth as Alexander dragged his lips along the hard length, using his tongue to coat the sensitive skin. The Prince then grabbed his lover's buttocks and sank all the way down as he applied suction on Hephaestion's shaft. Hephaestion loss all ability to maintain his composure as his lover took him in deeper, dragging his hand up, creating a mind blowing friction that caused his whole body to prickle in pleasure. Instinctively Hephaestion surged forward driving himself further into Alexander' mouth, deep in the back of his lover's throat, making him pull away and gag. "I am …. Sorry" curled up Hephaestion in embracement, "Sorr…"

With only a smile, Alexander again licked his lips, "Patience, Phai, the night is ours!"

The Prince resumed his position and dove back in and swallowed his friend with this mouth then moved up and down in a steady rhythm. Possessing more determination and confidence, the Prince resolved to discover all that enthralled his friend. He would push Hephaestion to the edge to make him know he was loved, sincerely and for all eternity. At this moment, Hephaestion let out a hoarse moan and threw his head back onto the pillow with his heart bounding and his body, feeling ready to burst. Tightening his fingers in Alexander's hair, Hephaestion drew his friend closer as his stomach and legs began to stiffen. He was now fighting to hold off his orgasm. "Alexander…By all Twelve!"

Upon hearing his friend's plea, the Prince released his hold and moved lower nuzzling Hephaestion's testicles. He licked and took them into his mouth sucking, lightly. Hephaestion whimpered a moan as his breathing became ragged. "Alexander.. please…." The Prince then lifted his head and reached out for the oil beside the bed and dipped his right hand in. After coating his fingers, he inserted one into Hephaestion stretching him and pressing in carefully. He glanced up to meet his lover's gaze and offered a small smile. Hephaestion's eyes widened alerted by the unexpected intrusion, but the assault and burning pain into his lower backside subsided as his lover recaptured his erection more vigorously and aggressively. The dual sensation of Alexander's tongue lapping and sucking him distracted the uncomfortable and foreign touch of the finger digging into the tendons. The pain but all dissolved as Alexander pressed another finger in slipping them both in an out until he had reached the gland within Hephaestion that made him gasp in exhilaration and amazement. The double assault on his body was pushing Hephaestion towards release. "Alexander… I cannot hold… I am going to..."

"Come for me Phai… make yourself mine." Whispered Alexander as he sat up staring at the passion consuming his friend's body. The Prince now kneeling up, continued to probe and pump Hephaestion's lower region, until his friend arched up and uttered a soft groan, "Aghhh Alexander.."

"Come for me Phai!" again softly murmured the Prince. Unable to restrain himself and with the loving encouragement of his friend, Hephaestion's body trembled into itself as it burned with passion. He bucked up, and like a fish out of water, he succumb to the sensational wave trembling through his legs and stomach. "Ahhhhhh." He screamed out as his orgasm seized him. A series of bright light and prickling sensation traveled up and down his spine. He clenched and his body tensed up as it was finally given its release. Hephaestion eyes flew open, his body shuddered as his climax propelled out of him. The hot fluid ejecting was too hard, too strong to stop. But before Hephaestion could catch his breath, Alexander aligned himself, withdrew his fingers and pushed his own erection in. All the while, the Prince maintained his gaze on his friend, it was a gesture that made Hephaestion feel possessed and loved.

The invasion of Alexander into his body prolonged Hephaestion's orgasm. Initially, the Prince started off gentle and slow. "So tight! Phai.. Sweet Aphrodite. Sooo good" he muttered, "Phai... I lov…" The penetration created a sharp sting that quickly merged into profound pleasure. Alexander increased his speed and soon gained momentum. The Prince was relentless and became more enthusiastic as the sensation turned intense and spectacular.

Feeling renewed energy, Hephaestion raised his legs up to wrap them around Alexander drawing him in as he again felt the jabbing contact with his prostate gland. His lover's deep hard thrust possessed him completely. As Alexander rode him hard and moved faster forward, Hephaestion once more felt himself hardened and another orgasm building within him. Clenching the sheets in anticipation, Hephaestion lifted himself up to encourage Alexander. His body was saturated with sweat and remnants of his earlier climax. Sensing Alexander's speed, he reached out for himself as he stroked and pumped himself at a pace matching that set by his lover. Together the boys gripped each other as they are transported themselves from boys to men. This experience was beyond anything they had expected. Then with a guttural groan, and a gasp for breath, they found their own release, and solidified their bond. This moment would forever remain exclusive to each other; no other would have such claim as to their first sexual experience. In unison they reached the pinnacle of their passion and love. The fire that burnt over them made all that they held for each in love, trust and fear more tangible and real. They were now one in this life and in the next. As they collapsed into each other's arms, no words were required for it could be felt, seen and heard all around them in their heavy breathing, racing heartbeats and sweat that coated their young bodies. Quietly for some time, they remained entangled in together riding the wave of their love and devotion.

"I … love…" came a lazy voice as he lifted his head up, "It has always been only you."

"Shhh Phai.. save your strength!' grinned Alexander has he leaned up on one elbow, "I wish to go again."

"Of course… " Hephaestion quickly replied with enthusiasm, "Let me shift below you…"

"NO!' interjected Alexander in a gentle command, "You shall now take me!"

"What!" lifted up Hephaestion, "No Alexander! You are… how could I expect you to be taken… you are… I am only.... I would never dare to presume…"

"Would you love me for eternity as I am?" softly asked the Prince, "Phai?"

Leaning back into the bed defeated, "Should you doubt?" he looked down at this lover whose head now nested on his thigh, "I would"

"You should then have the opportunity to know the feelings of being together… like this." He looked up ardently to stare directly at his lover, "Between us, like this, we are always one, equal and the same." Alexander sat further up supported by an elbow his expression more somber, "Here…. tonight allow me ... allow us to complete this vow of commitment, and of love!" He then turned bashfully way then up again to drive in his point, "A vow that could only be truly made if each of us gives to the other freely and wholeheartedly. Phai… let me give myself to you as well!"

Hephaestion's heart tightened unable to stop a tear roll down his eyes. He was both overjoyed and humbled by Alexander's request and offer. It was at this moment that he came to understand his place in life and with whom. He closed his eyes and in a quiet oath between himself and to the Gods, he promised to never deny Alexander any request. He would breath, live and die for the man before him. With these last thoughts, Hephaestion reopened his eyes and saw again the purpose of his life, the man he would love forever. He drew a hand through Alexander's hair and smiled. He then shifted and bent forward to reach out to Alexander's lips. "Know that I will love no other after you. I will safeguard your gift and swear by all the Gods to do all that is within my power to preserve it."

"Well then" smirked the Prince, "I do believe we should shift positions."

00000000

_Next Morning,_

Alexander laid quietly watching Hephaestion nestle in Hypno's arms. His lover was lying on his stomach clinching to the soft pillow under his arms. The morning dawn peeked through the cracks of the window curtains to highlight the true beauty of his friend. The Prince gently smoothed Hephaestion's rumpled hair that was tousled over his face revealing the hint of a morning shadow making him look older. Yet, he could see the boy Hephaestion had once been and now for the first time recognize the man he had become. At least this is how the Prince believed them both to be now. Aafter their night together, matters between them would be different between them now. No man would destroy what the Gods had forged between them the previous night. They were two halves of a whole, unable to survive without the other.

The Prince saw movement from the corners of his eyes, followed by the clanked of dishes. With the Alexander's attention diverted, he finally took notice of the servants entering to open up his room and bring them the morning meal.

"Alexander" came a whisper near the headboard, "Is it morning already?"

"The charioteer has arrived. But we have time."

Then with a start, Hephaestion jumped up as if prepared for battle, "I must go before your mother finds me here…"

The Prince placed a hand on Hephaestion chest leading him back down. "No! You shall stay here! I will not hide you like some _paramour_." He leaned down to kiss his friend's lips to reassure him. "I no longer fear my mother. I love you and she, as well as all the others, will come to know and accept this!"

"Alexander... I have no doubt of your convictions but … your mother had seen to it that you lay with Callixena last night. She had threatened to exile me… should you lose… And what of your father… it would kill me to... if I would be the cause of your demise ...of the rights of this kingdom."

With a small grin, Alexander caressed his friend's face, "She wished for me to enter "manhood" to lose my virginity last night. I do believe we had achieved that goal on more than one occasion."

"Try three!" beamed Hephaestion, "but just the same…your mother cannot be taken lightly. She…."

"Leave the matter of my mother to me" sat up Alexander poignantly, "I will convince her of my position on this issue after Cleopatra's wedding celebration today."

"We will then talk to her together." Offered Hephaestion now sitting up to lean on the headboard." After the wedding celebrations tonight."

"Of course!" responded the Prince relieved as he kneeled up, prepared to leave the bed, "Well then let us get up and ready ourselves for the day. Father has prepared a huge spectacle in the arena before the whole of Greece. He intends to make himself a God today."

"The man is brave to tempt the deities"

"Either very smart or truly foolish!"

"But as you say, we do have time this morning, correct?" Hephaestion's blue eyes twinkled with mischief, then without forewarning yanked his friend down, "Perhaps we should reconfirm the "virtues" of your "manhood". What better way to argue with your mother later this evening, than to convince her that we were very thorough in our tasks… in tapering her fears"

"You wish to go again only because I had taken you twice last night."

"You do know me to be competitive."

"Ahhmm… as am I" Alexander sprung forward at this friend and kissed him deeply. He then withdrew briefly to whisper in his lover's ear, "But perhaps you are right, we would not wish to disappoint mother, we should be thorough. Then perhaps the best out of three?"

_The End._

Happy Birthday Yumemakura and Delos13!! I know this should have been a "short drabble" but of course from me it turned out more like a novel... haha! Though I am bracing for a backlash, - lets hope what this story was lacking in plot made up in visual imagination. (hahah). Anyhow, I do truly hope I achieved my goal and made the "birthday gals" smile and enjoy their written "gift".

To the Others: I have been a little out of it with my writing, no muse in sight... but alas... I have managed a 10 pages head start on "The King's Son" - the sequel to the "Blacksmith's Son". So stay tune!! Oh yea... Happy 2010 Everyone!!


End file.
